Kiba Companion
by HailAkira
Summary: A new person arrive at Konoha High school and Kiba take interest in the new student...Kiba X OC


"Hey who the kid with the giant dog" Kiba ask as him and his other friends stare outside the window at the new student who just arrive with a huge white fur wolf that had a blue and pink marking over it left eyes and what look like a feather earing that was in it left ear and well the student had a normal dark black hair

"Iruka said we were getting a new student today" Shino inform Kiba as everyone gather at the window to look out at the newly arrive boy who was to be their new student and as everyone stare at the new comer and the giant beast suddenly

"Grrr" The white fur wolf growled and well he look at everyone that was staring at them and everyone especially Kiba was shock at the sight of the usual wolf eyes they were a glowing dark blue

"Whoa" Naruto say well everyone was shock to see the wolf eyes but then they notice that the new student had stop as well by the wolf side and look in the direction where the wolf was looking and everyone shock to see that the boys eye, one was like the wolf a glowing dark blue but the other eye was a glowing dark green and he had the same marking as the wolf over his left eyes as well and the same ear piece as the wolf but it was attach to his hair instead and had a face mask on covering the bottom half of his face

The whole classroom watch as the new student look away from everyone and pat the white mysterious wolf on the head which cause the wolf to look away from everyone and to look at him and then continue onward into the school

It wasn't long after lunch did Iruka come back to the classroom with the new student following right behind him

"Everyone this is Inugami Kuro, he is a new student to our school but also a new resident to Konoha so everyone treat him nicely please" Iruka introduce everyone to Inugami

"**Black wolf God**" Kiba thought thinking that his name was interesting

"So let see where can you sit, oh there one by Kiba" Iruka look around the classroom and notice a vacant sit beside Kiba who look like he was in deep thought and also he realise it will be best if Inugami sit beside someone who had the same interest as him

"Kiba raise your hand please" Iruka called to the distracted student

"Oh yeah here" Kiba said finally snapping out of his thought and raising from his sit and putting his hand up

"There you go Inugami go and sit beside Kiba" Iruka instructed and well he point at Kiba and look at Inugami who only nodded and head over to the empty sit beside Kiba who was now sitting down and wait for him to take a sit beside him

"Hey my name Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet you" Kiba introduce himself and well he offer his hand out to the new student who look down at his extended hand once he sat down

"Ah" Kiba slowly started to get annoy when the boy would not shake his hand and before he could yell at him for being rude for only staring at his hand and not shaking it Iruka beat him to it

"Oh before I forget Inugami is mute, so please don't be offended if he does not answer you" Iruka said with his back facing them as he continue writing on the blackboard about the next justu that they were going to learn for today

"Shit sorry man" Kiba said quietly to the new student who look confuse but soon look in front as if nothing happened and so Kiba did the same but from time to time he would look at the new student in the corner of his eyes wanting to know more about the mysterious new student

"Okay everyone today we will be doing….." Iruka announce but Kiba was not paying attention he was too concentrated on the new student who sat beside him to pay attention

"**Who is this guy**" Kiba wonder as he took in the new student whole appearance and keep looking at him ignoring what Iruka was teaching

**...**

**After School**

**...**

"Everyone be careful on your guys way home" Iruka called out as all the student race home well other ran to their parent who arrive to walk them home but everyone stop in their track and look at the mysterious wolf that slowly walk into the school ground

"The wolf from earlier" Kiba thought and watch as the wolf slowly made it way over to Inugami who was sitting on the swing under the tree and was looking down at his feet which he swing back and forth to move the swing, Kiba then notice that Inugami got up not looking up only when the wolf sat down before him did he look up only to look at the wolf and pat him, Kiba watch the two

"Kiba let go" His mother Tsume called out and with her trusted partner Kuromaru beside her

"Coming mum" Kiba called back and look at his mum who came to pick him up and when he look back to where Inugami was he was surprise to see that Inugami and the wolf were gone

"Where did….." But Kiba thought were interrupted by his mother who once again called out

"Kiba come on" His mother called out

"Coming" Kiba called back and ran to his mother side

And on the roof of a nearby building that overlook the school ground a kid stood beside a giant white dog that had marking over it eye matching the same marking as the boys that was over his eye

...

**Stranger P.O.V**

...

"How much longer must we wait Akainu" The boy ask his giant companion who front paws were on the roof ledge of the building and well it look out across the village with all seeing eyes that seem to see through anything

"Not long Inugami" Akainu reply and well the giant beast step back off of the ledge and well he turn to face Inugami who look at the village with sad and pain filled eyes

"Come, we must train" Akainu called well nudging Inugami side and well he turn to face the training ground and soon took of jumping from roof to roof with Inugami right beside him

...

Next Day:

**Kiba P.O.V**

...

"Be good" Kiba mum called as Kiba ran inside the school building with his friends

"Yeah" Kiba yell back in reply well waving as he ran inside and to his classroom

"**Where the new kid**" Kiba thought when he enter the classroom and made his way over to his sit and well the new kid was nowhere in sight

"Must be late" Kiba say as he took his sit

"Okay everyone take your sit" Iruka called as he enter the classroom and slowly everyone fill their assign sit and after closing the classroom door he walk up to the front of the classroom to stand in front of the blackboard

"Akamaru come on boy" Kiba called well he kneel down at his desk and well Akamaru jump onto his shoulder and then jump onto his head and laid down on his head

"Okay class today were….." Iruka was cut off when suddenly the door to the classroom was open

"Inugami your late" Iruka called when Inugami walk inside the classroom

"Hm" Inugami bow in greeting and apologies and well Kiba watch Inugami

"Don't let it happened again, take your sit" Iruka command and well he turn and return to write whatever he was writing on the blackboard

"Hm" Kiba watches as Inugami bow and then slowly closes the door and slowly made his way over to his sit which was next to Kiba

"**What that smell?**" Kiba thought when once Inugami sat down a scent that was unfamiliar to Kiba caught his interest

"Grrrrrr" Akamaru growl lowly and quietly suddenly

"What the matter boy" Kiba ask well looking up at his partner who was growling at Inugami

"Hm" Inugami looks up at Akamaru only for a while but it was enough to stop Akamaru growl before he cast his gaze back to the front of the class

"Akamaru" Kiba called well he felt his partner start to tremble

"Nnn, Nnn" Akamaru whine

"What the matter with you boy" Kiba asked well he stroke Akamaru on the back in worry

"Hm" Inugami ignores his neighbour and concentrates on their lesson of today

...

After School:

...

"Geez" Kiba sigh well looking over at Akamaru who was now acting normally as if this morning never happened

"Huh" Kiba say when he sees the giant white wolf sitting and waiting at the entrance to the academy ground

"**Wonder where they're going**" Kiba thought when he see Inugami slowly make his way over to the giant white wolf who stood up and soon walk on leaving the academy and with Inugami right beside the giant white wolf

"Let go Kiba" Kiba mum Tsume called well appearing at the front of the entrance to the academy ground with her partner Kuromaru right beside her

"Coming mum" Kiba called after picking Akamaru up and running to his mum side

Afternoon:

Kiba with Akamaru by his side were running toward the training ground for some afternoon training when suddenly

"BBBBBAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM" He heard a loud crash come from the training ground

"Huh!" Kiba say and well he quickly rush to the training ground with Akamaru wanting to know the cause of the loud crash

"Wow" Kiba say in wonder when he reaches the training ground only to see the huge scar like marking in the ground it look almost beast like, like the destruction was cause by a giant beast

"What…what happened" Kiba say in wonder and well everywhere he look he saw claw marks

"Look like were not training today buddy" Kiba say and well he kneel down and pat Akamaru on the head, but what he did not notice as he left the training ground was the 2 figure that stood hidden behind the distance trees

"Hm" Inugami came out from behind the trees and look out across the training ground at the retreating back of Kiba Inuzuka

...

End of Chapter 1

...

**Hey Everyone here another Doujinshi**

**I will like to say that i do not own any of the Naruto character...minus Inugami and Akainu**

**But the rest belong to the Naruto creators...**

**Please comment**

**And Enjoy!**


End file.
